Living another life
by FireAngel4
Summary: When someone from Relena's past sends her a letter her life goes back to what it really should have been.


Relena stared out into space from her balcony sighing wistfully. The letter she had gotten somebody she almost long forgotten, Heather Leeward. But that was only a few hours ago. The Saint Kingdom had been rebuilt once more. Hilde and Duo had closed up their shop and visited her since the Eve Wars had ended only two years ago. The Marimeia incident had been the last she had seen of Heero though. Heero was the one she missed the most.

Dorthy had gone off to be one of the world's most famous fencing champions and Quatre was supporting her why running his father's company. Trowa had long gone off to be in the circus once again with his sister and the ringmaster while Sally and Wufei were one of the best preventers. Relena had not heard anything from her brother or Noin since their last encounter. Sighing, Relena turned back to the letter that was most likely going to change her life once. It read:

Hey Lena,

           Haven't heard from you in a while, but you said not to contact you unless it was an absolute emergency. Well it's an absolute emergency. We need the best hacker there is and that would be you. It's getting out of hand here and I mean in a big way. The Scorpion and the Cobra rebellions have combined to form something huge. We have to call in more than you. Fred's out of commission and Alex was injured yesterday. We can't hack into their files cause there are so many twist and turns and there are always the backups. We thought we had the situation under control for a while. That was until we actually saw the inside of one of their bases. Thousands of moble dolls are being made by the day. We are uploading your suit as I write this. Ice Phoenix will be in top shape soon as possible and I mean in two days. If we get into the files you can tell us how much backup we are going to need. If we need them I'm sure the gundam pilots will come, that is the ones besides us. We really need you here so if you could come and leave oh say tomorrow? See ya soon.

Always,

Sky

P.S. Are you still going by Ice?

          This was the one thing she had been expecting for the longest time. She walked into her walk-in closet and kicked the right wall down. There inside were spaghetti strap tops, cargo pants, loose jeans, tennis shoes, and other clothes suitable for a fight. She grabbed her black duffle bag and filled it with clothes after changing into a pair of loose clothing. 'Yeah I still go by Ice and I didn't forget anything in the training either.

          After leaving the note she had written to Paygen she jumped swiftly over her balcony landing like a cat on the ground. With one last glance at what used to her childhood home she turned and walked away into the night. Running the last 10 miles to the airport she raced through the woods silently as she thought about the letter. 'It sounded urgent so I'd better hurry.' 'Borrowing' a shuttle she took off towards colony L7, a new one.

In the morning…

          Pagen almost had a heart attack when he found Miss Relena's room empty the next morning with only a letter on the well-made bed. It didn't even look like she had been in at all. The letter said:

Dear whom this may concern:

           As you are reading this letter I am probably miles from where you stand. I am sorry to say that I must give up my duties as Vice Foreign Minister for something extremely more important at the moment. I will not be coming back any time soon, I do not know when or if I will but I can tell you it shall not be anytime soon. Do not worry about me cause I can take care of myself and will. Don't even try to look for me because you will not be able to find me. You have been great friends and though I shall miss you I have important matters I must attend to. I hope to see yall again one day.

Always,

Relena

          By the end tears were flowing freely down Pagen's face. He hoped she would be safe wherever she was, but he hoped she had made the right decision whatever it was on. "Be safe wherever you are," he whispered into the gentle breeze coming in from the balcony. 

In a darkened apartment…

          The only light source was coming from an illuminated television set:

'Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain has been found missing from her bedroom this morning at 9 o' clock. There were no signs of forcement of any kind. The only evidence that she left on her own free will was a letter found by her butler saying not to go looking for her. On other news…'

          Heero cursed himself for not being there to find out what really happened. He grabbed his coat off the nearby chair and ducked out the door and headed towards the shuttle bay.

End of Prologue


End file.
